


Baby, she can't have you

by IceQueenRia



Series: Can't Have You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fisting, Crying, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam may not have realised the girl was flirting with him, but his three boyfriends certainly did and they were not happy about it. Watching Sam laugh with a hideously dressed girl, bitchy Kurt, jealous Blaine and possessive Puck decide they need to remind Sam just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, she can't have you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request ages ago. The kinks and content won't be to everybody's taste. It isn't really to mine to be honest.
> 
> I think I have most of the harder kinks tagged but there might be some I missed.

XXX

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Puck growled from where he sat at a table with Kurt and Blaine in the food court at the mall.

“What in the name of fashion does she think she’s wearing?” Kurt asked pulling a face of horrified disgust as he took in the outfit that barely covered the bony body of the girl who was blatantly chatting up Sam over by the salad bar. “And has she never heard of a leg wax or even a razor?” He added as he caught sight of the dark hairs on her exposed legs.

“He’s laughing with her,” Blaine observed. “The smile, did you see that, he gave her the smile. That’s supposed to be the smile he saves for us. He shouldn’t show it off for some random Barbie Doll.”

“Rag Doll would be a more accurate description,” Kurt said cruelly. 

“She’s touching his hair,” Puck snarled. “Who does this chick think she is? She doesn’t get to touch what’s ours.”

“Especially with that poorly done manicure,” Kurt added. “And that nail polish, so last season.”

“He should be blowing her off right now,” Blaine complained. “Why is he continuing to communicate with her? He hasn’t even looked back at us once. Is our company not as good as hers or something?”

“Impossible,” Kurt denied. 

“Maybe he doesn’t care about us the same way we care about him,” Blaine suggested. “Clearly he’s enjoying his new friendship with Little Miss Trailer Trash.”

“Blaine, don’t get upset,” Kurt told him taking his hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “Sam loves us all, you know that.”

“Well I think we need to remind him just who the hell he belongs to,” Puck stated still glaring at their blonde boyfriend and the unknown girl who was all over him. 

“He doesn’t even realise she’s flirting with him does he?” Kurt asked rhetorically. “Well, I’ve seen enough. I think it’s about time I introduced myself to Samuel’s new friend.”

“Hey,” Puck said cupping Kurt’s ass as he stood up preparing to approach Sam and his admirer. “Just because you’re an honorary girl doesn’t give you the right to hit one, ok princess.”

Nodding, Kurt continued on his way, plastering on a false smile as he joined his blonde boyfriend, wrapping himself around the muscular boy’s body.

“Sammy, we’re missing you over there, baby,” Kurt told him.

“Sorry princess,” Sam apologised winding his arm around Kurt’s slim waist. “Oh, this is my boyfriend, Kurt,” he said to the girl with a smile.

“Oh,” She replied obviously looking disappointed as she looked enviously at Kurt. “Well, my name’s…”

“I didn’t ask,” Kurt interrupted and the girl’s mouth snapped shut as she lowered her eyes to the floor before mumbling a pathetic goodbye and walking off. “Now Samuel, when will you learn just who you belong to?” Kurt asked with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “I’m yours, Noah’s and Blaine’s. You know that.”

“Perhaps,” Kurt replied hooking a finger into Sam’s jeans before leading him back to their table. “But perhaps you need reminding.”

“You’re not supposed to talk to girls like that,” Blaine said looking at Sam unhappily.

“Blaine, come on, honey,” Sam replied reaching for Blaine’s hand only for the shorter boy to snatch it away. “You guys mean the world to me. I love you, all of you. Who cares if I talk to a girl? Kurt talks to girls all the time.”

“He’s our princess; he’s allowed to talk to girls,” Puck commented. “Kurt’s sexuality is obvious so girls aren’t a threat. It’s different with you, me and Blaine. Girls can get the wrong impression.”

“You knew the rules, Sam,” Blaine added. “We don’t talk to girls and Kurt doesn’t talk to other guys.”

“She was just being friendly,” Sam defended.

“She was flirting,” Blaine retorted. “And you were letting her,” he said the jealousy thick in his voice. “She was eyeing you up, throwing her hair back, leaning over to show off her cleavage and she had her hands all over you feeling up your muscles. It was making me sick.” 

“We were just talking,” Sam mumbled. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Didn’t mean anything?” Puck repeated with a quirked eyebrow as Sam dropped his gaze to the table. “Look at me, Sam,” he commanded and the blonde lifted his eyes to meet with Puck’s chocolate irises. “Seeing you with that girl hurt our feelings and it sure as hell pissed us off. Are you trying to say our feeling don’t mean anything to you?”

“Noah, no, that’s not… guys, I love you,” Sam said desperately trying to take Blaine’s hand again but he refused the contact. “Princess?” he asked Kurt pleadingly.

“We’re really disappointed in you,” Kurt responded and Sam bit down on his large lower lip looking devastated.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologised. “Please don’t break up with me.”

“Hey, baby, no-one’s breaking up with anybody,” Puck assured him kissing him soundly on the mouth. “You know we love you, but we don’t like seeing you with girls that are throwing themselves at you without you doing anything about it.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t know she was flirting,” Sam replied.

“Of course not,” Blaine sniffed disbelievingly, his arms folded across his chest. Sam winced at the tone in his curly-haired boyfriend’s voice.

“Blaine,” Puck said warningly and the shorter boy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before straightening up in his seat.

“I really didn’t like seeing you with that girl, Sam,” Blaine told the blonde as he finally allowed them to hold hands. “Baby, you know how jealous I get. And that isn’t because I don’t trust you, I do, believe me. I only get so jealous because I love you so much.”

A relieved goofy smile spread onto Sam’s face and Blaine couldn’t help but return it with a charming smile of his own. The two shared a nice little kiss while Puck groped Sam’s groin underneath the table. Hearing a moan slip from Sam’s lips, Kurt guessed where Puck’s hand was and shared a smirk with his mohawked boyfriend before he nibbled down his food.

The four boyfriends ate together, letting the subject matter of the girl drop for the time being. Once they’d finished their lunch, Blaine and Kurt split the bill for the food before elegantly striding through the mall. Puck and Sam followed behind them carrying the numerous shopping bags filled with new clothes and accessories. 

Out in the mall’s parking lot, Kurt perched primly on the bonnet of the car and typed out a message to Mercedes on his cell phone while the other three struggled to fit all the shopping in the trunk. As he hit the send button, Kurt became aware of a shadow passing over him. Looking up, his eyes met with those of an older male teen with whom he’d never spoken before.

“Hey, cutey,” the college-age-looking boy greeted with a queasy smile that was possibly intended as a sexy smirk. “Can I get your number?” he asked.

Kurt stared blankly at him before rolling his eyes and gracefully setting his feet back on the ground. Puck had slammed the car trunk shut with a loud slam before moving round to join Kurt and the college guy, Sam and Blaine right behind him.

“Oh hey,” the boy said with a confident smile. “These friends of yours, sugar?” he asked resting a hand on Kurt’s shoulder which the countertenor immediately shook off.

Eyes on the ground, Kurt moved swiftly towards his three boyfriends and Puck was the one to wrap him in his arms, an act of possessiveness as well as protection. As Kurt lifted his head to meet Puck in a kiss, the mohawked teen squeezed his ass, making it clear to the other guy that Kurt was owned.

“The princess is taken,” Blaine told the guy who had unsuccessfully tried to hit on Kurt. “Please remove yourself from our line of vision before we resort to physical violence.”

“In other words, fuck off before I kick your ass,” Puck said still holding Kurt close to his body.

Looking at Puck fearfully, the college guy turned and practically ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, Puck loosened his hold on Kurt so the slender male could turn in his arms and reach for Blaine. He kissed the shorter teen lovingly before reaching for Sam and kissing him too.

“Did you see that Sam?” Blaine asked the blonde as they all piled into the car. “That’s what you should have done when that girl tried to earn your attention. Remember that in future.”

Kurt was driving; Puck was in the passenger seat leaving Blaine and Sam to sit in the back.

“Where are we going now?” Kurt asked pulling out of the parking lot.

“Blaine’s,” Puck answered. “Your house is empty right?” he checked and Blaine nodded. “Good. Sam, you know what has to happen now, baby?” he asked.

“I need to be punished,” Sam answered quietly.

“You know it’s because we love you,” Kurt told him sympathetically. It hadn’t been too long ago when Kurt was being punished by his boyfriends for being such a brat.

That was the way their relationship worked. The four of them loved each other and would never do anything to seriously hurt either one of them, but they did punish each other when they felt it necessary. It was very rare that Sam received punishment. In fact, the blonde had only been punished on two previous occasions and that was only a gentle spanking and orgasm denial. Usually, Puck was on the receiving end of mild punishments at least four times a week and more often than not the bad boy received a more serious punishment once a month. Kurt’s bitchy comments and sometimes stubborn and bratty attitude meant he was punished frequently. Though he wasn’t punished as often as Puck, he was usually punished more severely purely because he was so reluctant to submit. He could last for hours fighting against his boyfriends before they managed to break him in. Then there was Blaine whose arrogance often meant he ended up tied stomach down to a bed getting a stern talking to as well as a paddled ass and whipped back.

As for Sam, he was usually such a good boy and this would be his first ever serious punishment. Looking at him through the rearview mirror, Kurt could tell the blonde was nervous. He wanted to comfort him, but that wasn’t how things were done between them. The punishment was delivered accordingly and then the reassurances of love came along with comforting affection afterwards.

The drive to Blaine’s home was a long one, the time it took only adding to Sam’s anxiety. Finally, Kurt pulled up in the Anderson driveway and they all stepped out, Blaine leading the way to the door. As Blaine searched his pocket for his key, Puck discreetly slipped his hand into Sam’s and gave him a gentle squeeze. Kurt caught sight of the contact but pretended he hadn’t noticed anything before following Blaine inside.

As Blaine slammed the front door shut, Sam flinched and Puck and Kurt both sent Blaine a slight glare for unintentionally frightening the blonde even more.

“Sorry,” he shrugged. “Bad habit.”

“Come on, Sam,” Puck said. “You know the drill, baby.”

“Wait,” Blaine warned gripping Sam’s wrist before he could make a move. “Mum!” He called out. “Dad!” He waited but there was no answer meaning that they really were alone. “Ok, lose the clothing,” Blaine nodded releasing Sam’s wrist.

They all hung up their coats and kicked off their sneakers and boots, then the other three watched on as Sam continued to strip. Unlike Puck who was always eager to show off his body, Sam was always a little shy and hesitant. No matter how many times his boyfriends viewed his naked figure Sam always felt minimal awkwardness revealing his body.

Pulling his t-shirt off, Sam handed the item of clothing to Kurt before ducking his head down and avoiding their gazes as he got to work on removing his jeans. Stepping out of them, pulling his socks off at the same time, he handed them over to Kurt too. He stood before them awkwardly, a heavy blush colouring his skin as his body was on display.

“Underwear too, beautiful,” Puck told him lightly rubbing a hand up and down his spine.

Trying to hide from their appreciative stares behind the strands of his blonde hair, Sam slipped his boxers down and handed them to Kurt. His first instinct was to then cup his hands in front of his groin and try to shield his most intimate area from view.

“None of that, baby, we want to see you,” Blaine told him forcing Sam’s hands away. “On your knees,” he instructed and Sam obeyed albeit a little reluctantly. 

Turning away, Blaine left them briefly before returning with a dog-collar and leash. His family had a golden Labrador named Toffee but the dog was currently with Blaine’s older brother at a friends because he refused to go anywhere without the dog, just like some people refused to go anywhere without a teddy-bear or baby blanket.

Blaine fastened the collar around Sam’s throat, his cock hardening once it was in place. He hadn’t seen the dog-collar on Sam before. Only Puck and Kurt had ever suffered the humiliation of wearing it.

“Its not too tight is it?” Blaine checked remembering how Kurt had nearly bitten his balls off when he’d fastened the collar too tight on him.

“It’s ok,” Sam answered.

“Good,” Blaine said before patting his head, indicating for him to begin the crawl to Blaine’s bedroom.

Puck and Kurt walked behind them, whispering suggestions on what they might do to their blonde boyfriend, Kurt carrying Sam’s clothes.

They reached Blaine’s generously sized bedroom and Blaine tugged Sam into the room by the leash attached to the collar around his throat. Once they were all inside with the door locked, Kurt placed Sam’s clothing neatly on Blaine’s desk.

“I propose we start with a spanking,” Blaine said as he unclipped the leash but left the collar around the blonde’s throat.

“Agreed,” Kurt nodded. “Noah, you should do it.”

“And don’t be a girl and hold back,” Blaine told him.

“Watch who you call a girl, honey,” Puck warned gripping Blaine’s chin and stealing a hard kiss before he sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed. “Sam,” he called and the blonde crawled to him and settled himself over his lap. “Relax,” Puck cooed in his ear as he lightly rubbed a hand over Sam’s bottom. “Just try and keep still for me, baby. Count them out.”

As Sam gripped his hands in the comforter, eyes clenched shut as he awaited the first hit, Kurt turned his eyes away. He never did like to watch his boyfriends getting spanked, especially when it was Puck delivering the blows because the Jewish teen knew just how to make every hit sting while still ensuring the receiver found themselves with a hard-on. Blaine on the other hand hooked his eyes keenly on Puck and Sam, having long since accepted that his perverted mind loved the sights and sounds of watching one of his boys be spanked. 

“One,” Sam counted with a startled yelp as Puck delivered the first hit. “Two… three… four, five, six,” he whimpered as three sharp hits were struck on the same area in quick succession. 

Staring determinedly out of the bedroom window, Kurt tried to tune out the sound of Puck’s hand slapping against Sam’s skin as well as Sam’s muffled cries of pain and Blaine’s heavy breaths as he viewed the scene in pleasure, already taking his cock out of his pants and playing with himself.

More strikes were littered across Sam’s ass, rapidly turning the skin a bright red and making his ass feel as if it were on fire beneath Puck’s strong hand.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Puck told him lightly rubbing the red patches on either cheek, giving him a little break. “Just ten more now.”

“Mmm, so beautiful,” Blaine groaned watching as Puck continued to beat Sam’s ass red. “Help me out, princess?” he asked of Kurt.

Turning from the window, Kurt moved to Blaine and wrapped his fingers around his dick. Burying his face down in Blaine’s neck so he didn’t have to watch Puck spank Sam, Kurt sucked, kissed and licked at the salty skin while jerking Blaine off.

“Twenty-eight,” Sam yelped. “Twen-mmm-ow, Twenty-nine,” he stuttered out. “Ow, thirty.”

“Good boy,” Puck praised gently after he landed the final hit. “Now go stand in the corner.”

Moving off Puck’s lap, Sam hobbled to the corner and stood with his face against the wall and his red spanked ass on full display to his three boyfriends.

Fingers still coiled around Blaine’s cock, Kurt led him over to the bed to join Puck. Standing up, Puck moved round Blaine and began stripping him while Kurt continued to pump his hand up and down the excited flesh in his fist. Bringing his fingers up, Puck teased and tweaked Blaine’s nipples while kissing him, Blaine having to tilt his head back at an awkward angle to meet his mouth.

Slipping a hand down Blaine’s torso, Puck batted Kurt’s hand away and took over the ministrations on the shorter teen’s cock. Watching one of his boyfriend’s give a hand-job to another, Kurt started to sway his hips to imaginary music and give them both a strip-tease. 

“That’s hot, princess,” Puck smirked as he and Blaine watched him dance.

“Kurt’s treating us to a strip-tease, Sam,” Blaine informed him. “Such a shame you have to miss such a lovely performance.”

“Don’t be an asshole, Blaine,” Puck warned him, gripping his cock to a point nearing painful.

“Sorry,” Blaine replied through clenched teeth.

As Kurt continued to peel off his clothing, dancing seductively all the while, Puck resumed the hand-job he was giving and just when Kurt became fully nude, Blaine shot his load into Puck’s hand.

Releasing Blaine, Puck stepped up to Sam who was still up against the wall. He wiped his cum covered hand all over Sam’s still red ass, the pressure making the blonde hiss as he was reminded of the pain his spanking had given.

“Still ok with this?” Puck asked in a whisper while the other two were distracted by having a make-out session and dry-humping on the bed. “You know you can tell us to stop at any point.”

“I trust you, Noah,” Sam whispered back being sure to keep his face to the wall. “I’ve punished all three of you before. It’s only right that you punish me too when I need it.”

“Just remember we love you,” Puck told him pressing a quick kiss to the boy’s shoulder blade. He knew he was breaking their rules. They were supposed to save love and comfort for after the punishment but Puck was never one to really follow rules. He also happened to be a big softie at heart. “So, which one of you is gonna help me get naked?” He asked the two on the bed.

“Oh me,” Kurt said eagerly practically pushing Blaine off the bed in his haste to get to Puck and strip him. “How do I always forget just how hot you are?” Kurt asked himself as he eyed Puck’s body with a look of worship.

“It doesn’t matter,” Puck shrugged squeezing the porcelain-skinned boy’s buttocks and lifting him up, Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck’s waist. “I always love the look on your face when I remind you.”

“Mmm, Noah, take me please,” Kurt begged dropping kisses all over Puck’s neck and collarbone. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Blaine said with a smidgen of envy in his voice from his position on the bed.

“Sorry princess,” Puck apologised as he carried Kurt to the bed and dropped him beside Blaine on the mattress. “Today isn’t about pleasure. We’ve gotta take care of Sam, make sure he fully understands that he’s ours and ours alone.”

“Yeah, not some girl’s,” Blaine sneered resentfully.

Flat on his back, Kurt turned his head to look at Sam. The blonde’s backside was fading from red to pink. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for his boyfriend. Whenever Kurt was punished, he hated the standing in the corner part the most. Not having the others pay attention to him while he was left with a beaten ass to think about what he’d done wrong was torture.

“I think our Samuel’s been waiting long enough,” Kurt said. “Time to move things along I think.”

“Agreed,” Blaine commented pressing a kiss to Kurt’s mouth then crawling over him before kneeling on the floor so he could dig into the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet where he kept their supplies.

“Sam, get over here,” Puck called to the blonde.

Turning at the sound of his name, Sam dropped to his hands and knees and crawled back to the bed, head bent low in submission. Kurt watched the blonde move, marvelling over the way he submitted so easily. Personally, Kurt was much too stubborn and defiant to cast his eyes to the floor like that. If he were in Sam’s position, then he’d be keeping his head held high and glaring darkly at the other three even from the lowly position of being on all fours.

As Sam joined them by the bed, the first thing Blaine did was cover his eyes with a strip of black material that he knotted around the back of his head. The blindfold had never been used on Sam before; it was usually reserved for Blaine. The shorter male absolutely detested not being able to view what was going on, feeling powerless when his vision was impaired, thereby making the blindfold the perfect punishment for him. In contrast, Puck rather liked the blindfold and drew great pleasure from not knowing who or what was coming next. Kurt remained neutral to the material, though he often bemoaned how it was unflattering to his skin tone.

The three helped Sam onto the bed so he was laid in the middle. Puck then set about handcuffing the blonde’s wrists to the bed. Moving down the other end, Kurt carefully bound Sam’s ankles to the bed posts with a number of silk scarves, making sure Sam’s legs were spread open so everything was accessible to them. 

Kneeling between Sam’s spread legs, Kurt felt himself harden as he found absolute beauty in Sam’s vulnerability. He wanted to splash kisses all over the blonde’s body, but the aim was not to pleasure Sam, but to punish him.

“You’re not going to let anymore girls flirt with you, are you Sammy?” Blaine asked in the same kind of tone he’d probably use when he became a member of the council for the Warblers. 

“No, I promise I won’t,” Sam told them.

“Good, because you’re ours, baby,” Puck whispered to him as he wetted his thumb and forefinger then pinched Sam’s unsuspecting nipples. “Nobody else ever gets to see you like this, hear you,” he said giving a painful twist to Sam’s nub making him cry out. “Smell you,” he continued leaning down to inhale the boy’s scent then lick a stripe along his neck. “And nobody else gets to touch you.”

As Puck said the final statement, he, Kurt and Blaine all rested a hand at the top of Sam’s torso before scratching down his body. Sam jerked upwards off of the mattress letting out a whimper that sounded more like a moan of pleasure than a whine of pain. Different people responded to different things after all. Blaine loved to have the others bite and scratch at his skin and Puck certainly wasn’t opposed to it. Kurt hated it the most, not liking anything that could damage his skin and the marks always showed up more on his ivory flesh.

“Open,” Puck ordered tapping Sam’s chin as he straddled his face.

Sam’s mouth fell open obediently and he welcomed Puck’s circumcised cock down his throat. Snapping his hips back and forth, Puck moaned in pleasure as he forced himself deep into Sam’s mouth. Having a boyfriend with such a large mouth was truly a blessing. Sam never had trouble swallowing their cocks down and milking them for all they were worth.

Although Kurt enjoyed giving head, he couldn’t take it like Sam could. His gag reflex always hit too hard and he had to pull away before he’d vomit. Puck was good but didn’t have full control of his breathing, meaning that he could only suck his boy’s off for a short amount of time. Then there was Blaine who was simply hopeless at giving head. The private school boy always used more teeth than tongue and could barely manage ten seconds before he started choking and crying as one of the others’ dicks hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Puck grunted as he pulled out of Sam’s mouth and spurted over his face, some of his spunk splashing over the blindfold. Normally, he’d be more than willing to let Sam swallow it all down knowing how much the blonde enjoyed the taste, but this was a punishment so he couldn’t be given the privilege of tasting a drop of any of their cum.

Other than Sam, Kurt was the only one who hadn’t experienced an orgasm yet. Puck had just had his, and Blaine had climaxed earlier from the hand-job.

Shifting carefully up the bed, Kurt positioned himself over Sam’s face and spread his cheeks, forcing Sam to lick and mouth at his asshole. It was with a whimper that Sam began his new task. Knowing how deeply Sam despised licking either of them out, Kurt tried to ease his guilt by focusing on how talented Sam’s tongue was at something he didn’t even enjoy.

It was a degrading thing to have to do, Kurt’s pride made sure he could never enjoy performing the act himself, but he certainly loved the feel of one of his boyfriend’s tongue’s wriggling around his hole and stabbing at his entrance. Puck was always up for a little ‘shit-eating’ as he called it, but Blaine was the real tongue-to-ass fucker among them.

“Oh, oh Sam, your tongue’s so good, baby,” Kurt complimented unable to hold the words back.

“I always knew he’d be a good little shit-eater,” Puck said in amusement before taking Kurt’s cock into his mouth.

“Mmm, oh sweet Armani, don’t stop,” Kurt moaned as he rocked his hips upwards to get his dick deeper down Puck’s throat and then rocked backwards to get more of Sam’s tongue in his butt hole. 

Meanwhile, Blaine had knelt up so he could make-out with Kurt while lightly toying with his nipples.

“Oh Gaga, I’m… I’m gonna… oh yes!” Kurt cried out, lips still lingering close to Blaine’s as he spilled into Puck’s mouth.

Blaine lifted him off of Sam’s face before he could collapse and suffocate him. Kurt and Blaine then kissed before Puck joined in, making it a three-way kiss and sharing Kurt’s spunk with them.

Rearranging themselves on the bed, Kurt and Blaine either side of Sam with Puck kneeled between the blonde’s legs, they got to work on punishing Sam a little bit more. Sucking on Sam’s nipples to tempt them into hard peaks, Kurt added a nipple clamp to each bud that was connected by a thin silver chain. He tugged on the chain lightly making Sam yelp.

Blaine handed a bottle of lube to Puck and he worked some of the substance onto his finger before moving his digits around Sam’s entrance. While he slowly worked his fingers inside of Sam’s opening, Blaine took out a twenty centimeter long crop and left a smatter of hits all over Sam’s body.

As Puck and Blaine did their bit, Kurt took up the pink dildo and pushed it past Sam’s lips so the blonde could suck on it. The dildo was small, smaller than any of their cocks, but still a bigger stretch than their fingers. Once it was wet enough, Kurt pulled the pseudo cock from Sam’s large mouth and placed it to his own entrance and pushed it in. He let out a breathy groan as he delighted in the feeling of the slight burn.

Resting his head beside Sam’s on the pillow, Kurt whispered into his ear all the details of how the dildo felt inside of him as he worked it in and out of his body. Puck was still fingering Sam’s hole, and Blaine was still slapping him with the crop, the combined sensations causing the blonde to wriggle and writhe, trying to get out of his bonds.

Slipping the pink dildo out of himself, Kurt brought it up to Sam’s face, teasing it under his nose so he could smell just where it had been. He then traced Sam’s trouty mouth with the toy before pushing it past his lips again, giving him another taste of his anal flavour. 

At Puck’s request, Kurt handed the dildo down to him and Puck pushed it all the way in to Sam’s ass then tugged at the nipple clamp chain before pulling the dildo out. Handing the dildo back to Kurt who instantly slid it back inside himself, Puck pushed three fingers back into Sam then lapped at his salty balls then licked a trail up the underside of his penis. He sucked the head of Sam’s cock briefly before pulling away. The blonde was fully hard now so Blaine fastened a cock-ring on him.

Sam whined in despair when it was snapped around his cock and he tossed his head from side to side, his blonde hair fanning out around him.

Taking out his purple vibrator, which was a lot bigger than the pink dildo, bigger than Blaine’s penis, about the same size as Kurt’s but not as big as Puck’s equipment, Blaine smeared the toy with lube before taking Puck’s place between Sam’s legs.

Without warning, he forced the vibrator inside of Sam’s body and turned it on to full power.

“Fuck!” Sam swore as his whole body convulsed from the tremors sparking through him. “Oh, oh no, please… please, I can’t… too much, oh fuck!”

“Language, baby,” Blaine chided thrusting the toy in and out.

“Ah, ah, ah, shit… Blaine, please,” Sam begged, his legs fighting to snap closed but unable to as each foot was tied to the bed post.

“Turn it down,” Puck instructed and Blaine twisted the vibrations to a lower setting.

Sam’s cries decreased in volume and his body spasms calmed but he still trembled and moaned a little.

As Blaine continued to guide the vibrator in and out of Sam’s ass, Puck spread himself on top of Kurt and pumped the pink dildo in and out of him. Still bound and blindfolded with his prostate being pounded by the quivering toy inside of him, Sam was forced to listen to Kurt’s pleasured moans as Puck saw to it that the countertenor had another orgasm while Sam was denied of such an enjoyment. 

Arms around Puck’s neck, Kurt kissed him lazily, his cock now limp between his legs but Puck’s member pressing against his belly. Reaching a hand down, he gave Puck’s shaft a squeeze while sucking on his tongue.

“Think you can try something for me, princess?” Puck asked peppering kisses across the expanse of Kurt’s smooth chest.

“Mmm, anything,” Kurt replied.

“I want you to fist Sam’s ass,” Puck told him and Kurt froze, Blaine moaned and Sam tensed up before a barely audible whimper escaped him.

“Noah, that’s too much,” Kurt said. “I’m not going to hurt him.”

“Hey, it won’t hurt,” Puck replied cradling Kurt’s cheek, reaching his other hand out to cup Sam’s face too. “He’s stretched already, we’ll use more lube and take it slow. It’ll be hot. And then two of us can fuck him at once. We’ve been wanting to try double penetration for a while now, why not today?”

“Sam, do you think you can take my fist, baby?” Kurt asked softly still a little hesitant over the idea.

“Yeah, yeah I can take it,” Sam nodded determinedly, still shuddering from the stimulation of the vibrator that had been turned back up to a higher level.

“Does it have to be me?” Kurt asked looking back to Puck.

“You’ve got the smallest hands, Kurt,” Blaine pointed out to him.

Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, Kurt moved out from under Puck and Blaine moved so Kurt could kneel between Sam’s legs. Kurt turned the vibrator off, not sure if the noise Sam made was one of relief or disappointment before he pulled it most of the way out, leaving just the tip inside. Taking up the bottle of lube, Kurt made sure to coat his hand thoroughly with the liquid before pulling the vibrator completely out and easily replacing it with three of his fingers.

As Puck removed the blindfold from Sam’s eyes and Blaine released the blonde’s feet from were they were tied to the bed posts, Kurt continued to pump, flex, scissor and wiggle his fingers inside of Sam’s passage. His hands still cuffed to the bed, Sam peered down at his diva of a boyfriend, trying to relax his body for what was to happen.

Faces formed into expressions of great arousal and intrigue, Puck and Blaine scooted down the bed so they could watch Kurt’s progress. He added his baby finger and Sam’s body easily welcomed the little digit inside.

“This shit is hot, I’ve gotta film this,” Puck announced.

He jumped off the bed and searched the floor for his clothing. Finding his jeans, he pulled out his cell phone and brought it back with him to the bed.

“Send me that after,” Blaine said and Puck smirked.

“Ok,” Kurt said nervously. “I’m going to try and get the thumb in soon. Are you ready to film, Noah?”

“Just a sec,” Puck responded pressing a few buttons on his phone then finding the best angle to film from. “Ready when you are, princess.”

“Sam?” Kurt asked.

“Just do it,” the blonde replied spreading his legs out further to grant better access.

Sub-consciously holding his breath, Kurt squeezed another helping of lube over his hand and around Sam’s gaping opening before bringing his thumb to join the ring of muscle and pushing against it for entry. Sam let out a shocked gasp, his body jumping at the intrusion before opening up for it and Kurt’s thumb slipped in.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Puck commented.

“How does it feel, baby?” Blaine asked in awe.

“I’m so full,” Sam answered as Kurt pushed in up to the wrist and formed his hand into a fist inside of Sam’s well-stretched anus.

“Is it good?” Blaine asked rubbing soothing circles on Sam’s stomach.

“I don’t know… it’s weird,” Sam replied breathing heavily.

“Um… shall I pull out?” Kurt asked but Sam shook his head, his anal walls clenching around his hand.

“Fuck,” Sam choked out. “Kurt, your fucking fist is inside of me, princess.” He let out an insane laugh as the realisation fully hit him.

Slowly, Kurt twisted his arm a little and his knuckles brushed against Sam’s prostate. If it wasn’t for the cock-ring, the blonde would have surely cum at that moment.

“Please, please let me cum,” Sam pleaded with them. “I can’t take it. I’ll die.”

“Relax, you won’t die,” Blaine told him. “Just enjoy it.”

“I’d enjoy it more if you would let me cum,” Sam hissed.

“Hey, this is a punishment remember,” Blaine reminded him. “The way you let that girl hang over you I’m not sure you deserve to cum at all today.”

“Please, I’m sorry about her,” Sam groaned as Kurt slowly pulled his fist partly out before pushing back in. “Oh fuck, Kurt, more… mmm, I’m sorry, just… just let me cum, please. Just once, I’ll do anything.”

“What do you think?” Blaine asked looking to Kurt and Puck for their opinion. “Should we let him cum?”

“Yes, yes, please yes,” Sam panted.

“He does have my fist in his ass,” Kurt pointed out. “We should give him a little relief.”

“Let him,” Puck said, his tone holding a note of finality to the discussion.

As Kurt continued to fist Sam, speeding up a little with his knuckles still grazing his prostate, Blaine relieved Sam of the cock-ring. In a matter of seconds, Sam was bucking his hips and shooting his load, his anal walls clamping tightly around the fist buried inside of him.

“Got it,” Puck smirked before stopping the video he was filming. “If it weren’t for the fact I didn’t want anyone else ever touching you I’d say you should be a porn star.” He told Sam. “Keep fisting him, princess,” Puck said and Kurt carried on with what he was doing, Sam whining from how sensitive he now was.

Situating himself behind Sam with the blonde leaning back against him, his hands still cuffed to the bed, Puck re-played the clip he’d just filmed so Sam could watch himself take Kurt’s fist up his ass and then beg to cum.

While Sam was distracted by the clip on Puck’s cell phone, Blaine unclasped the nipple clamps. Sam shrieked as the blood returned to his nipples and he turned to bury his face in Puck’s shoulder, his body clenching around Kurt’s fist once again.

Blaine then un-locked Sam from the bed and discarded the handcuffs. Puck rubbed gently at the blonde’s aching wrists as Kurt slowly pulled his fist out of Sam’s tight heat.

“Relax, breathe,” Puck instructed as Sam panted from exertion. “We’re gonna fuck you soon, ok.”

“Ok,” Sam replied weakly as Kurt left them momentarily so he could wash his hand.

During Kurt’s absence, Blaine and Puck worked together to stimulate Sam’s cock and get him excited again. They themselves were bursting for release so they guided one of Sam’s hands to each of their cocks and had him jerk them off. Just as Kurt returned, Blaine shot his load, Puck following shortly after.

Leaning over Sam, Puck and Blaine clashed their mouths, teeth and tongues together, rutting against Sam’s thighs to get themselves hard again. Kurt watched the sight with polite interest before rejoining them on the bed.

“So two of us are gonna fuck, Sam,” Blaine said. “Which two?”

“You and me, honey,” Puck replied nipping at Blaine’s bottom lip. “Then afterwards Kurt can fuck him doggy style,” Blaine pouted at that comment. “Or did you wanna fuck him like a bitch?”

“Yeah, yeah I wanna fuck him when he’s in the bitch position,” Blaine nodded as he fingered the dog collar around Sam’s throat.

“Ok, come on, princess,” Puck called to Kurt. “We’re gonna fuck Sam at the same time. It’s gonna feel so good, baby,” he told the blonde. “Two of our cocks inside of you at once. I bet you’ll like that.”

Sam just hummed in response and allowed the others to guide him into their desired positions. They moved so that Puck was on his back and Sam lowered himself on top of him. As Puck held Sam’s ass cheeks wide open, Kurt helped Puck slide his cock inside. The process was easy after the fisting. Climbing up behind Sam, Kurt once again reached for the lube just to make sure they didn’t end up in the emergency room awkwardly trying to explain why Sam’s ass had been torn in half. With Blaine looking on, Kurt first slipped in his fingers to stretch Sam a little more before easing his cock inside of the blonde along with Puck’s thick dick. 

“Oh, oh this feels amazing,” Kurt gasped.

“Fuck yeah,” Puck swore in agreement as Sam clenched around them both and buried his face in Puck’s neck.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sam’s back, trying to ease away the knots of tension in his strong muscles. As they waited for Sam to calm down, Kurt jumped in surprise when he felt Blaine’s tongue at his own opening. He moaned in enjoyment as Blaine expertly ate his ass out.

“Mmm, Blaine, get in my ass, honey,” Kurt told him not caring how silly he sounded.

A lubed finger was soon probing him and after a few minutes intense work, Blaine was pushing himself into Kurt, the only one wearing a condom even though they knew all four of them were clean of any diseases.

“Everybody ready?” Blaine asked once he was fully sheathed.

There were murmurs of agreement before they all writhed their bodies together, working to find a rhythm to please all. It was sloppy and awkward at first, but they soon found a pace to suit them all. Sam was moaning and panting louder than any of them from the feel of two huge cocks inside of him. Kurt was also making a lot of noise from the pleasure of being inside of Sam along with Puck while having Blaine plunge in and out of him.

After an embarrassingly short time, Sam reached his end. His orgasm triggering first Kurt’s and then Puck’s. Only Blaine managed to hold out.

They slumped in a tangled mess for a few moments before Blaine withdrew from Kurt and rid himself of the empty condom. He then helped Kurt slip from Sam and rolled the countertenor onto his back. He kissed him sweetly while Puck carefully lifted Sam off of him. 

Making-out with Kurt, Blaine gave Sam the time to recuperate, Puck helping out by lazily stroking Sam’s flaccid member until it sprung to life again. Blaine then gave Kurt a swift kiss before fishing out another condom and rolling it on to himself.

Kurt watched on as Puck helped Sam move onto all fours so that he was in the correct bitch position so that Blaine could fuck him doggy style. Puck gave a light pat to the swell of Sam’s ass before slumping down on the opposite side of the bed from Kurt to watch.

In one swift motion, Blaine slammed straight into Sam’s wide gaping hole. He groaned in pleasure before gripping the back of the dog collar as he pounded into him. 

“Fuck, Sam, you’re such a good little bitch, baby,” Blaine grunted as he forced himself in and out at a rapid pace. “So fucking good, you’re so hot.”

He landed a series of strikes to Sam’s ass making the blonde yelp and shudder. Gripping hold of Sam’s hips, Blaine drilled his ass, clutching hold of the blonde so tight that his nails bit into Sam’s skin and made him bleed. Dropping kisses up Sam’s spine, Blaine travelled his hands all over him, spanking and scratching before fisting a hand into his hair and yanking his head back, he bit into Sam’s shoulder, soothing the sting with his tongue before shoving him back down, his chest and face meeting with the mattress. 

Scratching his blunt nails down Sam’s back, Blaine moved further down to pinch the blonde’s butt cheeks and then dig his nails sharply into his thighs. Panting and moaning aloud to himself, Blaine continued to thrust roughly in and out of Sam’s battered hole with such force that the entire bed shook and the headboard crashed against the wall, making a small dent. 

Burying his head down in the pillow, Sam bit at his lower lip trying to stifle his sounds. His erection was beginning to deflate and tears were burning at his eyes. Unknowingly, Blaine was being too rough with him and now there was only pain for Sam and no pleasure. Even the way Blaine’s cock continuously hit his prostate had stopped feeling good. Now it was just sore and Sam struggled to contain his whimpers. 

Throwing his head back and groaning out his pleasure, Blaine continued to surge into the abused body of his blonde boyfriend, completely oblivious to his agony. 

On the right side of the bed, a drowsy Kurt’s eyelids had long since fluttered closed. He wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t far off.

As for Puck on the left side of the bed, he was suddenly alert and yelling for Blaine to stop. Hearing Puck order Blaine to stop, Kurt forced his eyes back open and tried to work out what was wrong. It seemed to take a lot of effort since he was in such pleasure, but Blaine stilled inside of Sam before pulling out entirely when Puck forcibly pushed at his chest. Panting for breath, Blaine sat on the bed at Kurt’s feet, hand moving to his cock and giving a final few tugs to bring himself satisfaction.

“Noah, what’s…?” Kurt began to ask before he heard the sob and sniffle, the sound puncturing his heart. 

He looked to Blaine whose eyes widened in horrified realisation as his mind processed what Sam’s sounds were.

“Sam, Sam look at me, baby,” Puck said gently resting a hand on the boy’s back. “Sweetheart, it’s ok. Ssh, don’t cry.”

“Sammy, baby, I didn’t… I didn’t mean… I’m sorry,” Blaine told him quietly in a voice filled with guilt as he turned his back to the other three and stared out at his bedroom.

“Sam?” Kurt asked gently and the blonde slowly lifted his head, revealing the tears that were spilling down his cheeks, cheeks that were flushed with humiliation and his large lips trembling as sobbed chokes of pain escaped his throat. 

Reaching forwards, Kurt unfastened the dog collar and threw it out of the way. He then simply watched as Puck helped Sam up and arranged him so the blonde was sat across his lap. Puck pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s mouth and rocked him back and forth.

Tears had been shed during sex before. Blaine nearly always cried a tear or two whenever Puck fucked him. During a punishment, tears of frustration would inevitably form in Kurt’s eyes and eventually fall silently down his face. Even Puck had been known to cry, usually when he received the reassurances of love and the comfort after one of his punishments. But Sam had never cried and none of them had ever cried as hard as he was crying now, his body wracking with sobs.

“Hey, come on, Sam, its ok,” Puck told him. “No more tears,” he gently brushed the tears away, still pressing chaste kisses to Sam’s lips. “Baby, why didn’t you ask him to stop? We’d have stopped if you needed us to.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want you to think I was weak,” Sam replied sounding a lot younger than he really was. “I didn’t want to be a disappointment.”

“Fuck sake, Sam,” Puck sighed carding his fingers through his blonde hair. “We all love you, don’t forget that. You could never be weak to us and you’re not a disappointment.”

“I just… it was making Blaine feel good,” Sam said. “I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Sam, my pleasure means nothing if I’m putting you in pain,” Blaine told him turning back round to face them, tears streaking down his face now.

“But… I was being punished,” Sam mumbled.

“Not like that,” Puck said with a shake of his head. “We never punish each other like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam sniffed.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to apologise,” Kurt told him moving closer to them to rest a hand at Sam’s thigh. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I… I…” Sam tried to say something but gave up.

“Sam, baby?” Blaine asked moving closer then holding his arms out for him.

Sam practically flung himself at Blaine and they clung to one another tightly, both muttering an exchange of apologies and pressing kisses to any body part they could reach.

As he watched Sam and Blaine find one another’s mouths and kiss each other passionately, Kurt felt a hand upon his own. He turned to see Puck and he moved closer to his mohawked boyfriend, kissing him soundly on the lips.

“I love you, Noah,” Kurt said.

“Love you too, princess,” Puck replied.

They joined Sam and Blaine; all four of them squished into a giant naked hug sharing kisses and trading ‘I love you’s’.

“I’m so sorry, Sam, I love you so much,” Blaine told him.

“I love you too,” Sam returned kissing his neck. “Love you,” he said pressing a kiss to Puck’s cheek. “And I love you,” he told Kurt kissing his jaw.

“And we all love you, so fucking much,” Puck stated and they all kissed part of Sam’s face.

“And that girl,” Kurt said as he held Sam’s hand in his own. “Baby, she can’t have you.”

Sam let out a small chuckle and they all kissed again before falling down on the bed together, a tangle of naked limbs. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I did write other one-shots where the other 3 get punished. Let me know if you're interested in reading them and I'll post them too.


End file.
